Wormmon
Wormmon is a Larva Digimon whose name and design are derived from the bagworm moth (Megalophanes viciella). It has a timid, cowardly personality. Just like Veemon and the others, it's a descendant of an ancient species, so it is able to perform special Armor Digivolutions, but since Wormmon is powerless when by itself, it can't possibly match up to larger Digimon. However, by armor digivolving with the power of the Digi-Eggs, it is able to manifest unbelievable power. Also, it is said that in order for the fragile larva to grow into a powerful imago, Wormmon will one day evolve into a Champion overflowing with power. You can definitely say that it is a Digimon who has hidden potential for the future. 'Appearance' Wormmon is a small green silk worm. Like a real insect, Wormmon possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and is also able to generate silk from his mouth. Interestingly, he seems to have a Dark Ring round him, though clearly based on his behaviour in the series it is just part of his design. 'Description' Attacks *'Silk Thread:' Shoots a thick strand of thread. *'Sticky Net:' Makes a net to immobilize enemies. 'Partners' William.jpg|'William Kaplan' JoelKaplan30.jpg|'Joel Kaplan' Shane Kaplan.jpg|'Shane Kaplan' 'Other Forms' Leafmon's Digi-Egg Leafmon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside William's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Kindness, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Leafmon. Leafmon Leafmon is the Fresh form of Wormmon. Leafmon first appears when William found him in Primary Village. He also appeared when Paildramon or Imperialdramon Dragon Mode lose so much power that Wormmon and Veemon are no longer able to maintain their Rookie forms. Leafmon is small and green, and has a long tail resembling a leaf. This is where the name "Leafmon" comes from. He has two small ears on his round head and a pink pacifier. Like most baby level Digimon, Leafmon has small black eyes and two round pink cheeks under his eyes. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Minomon Minomon is Wormmon's In-Training form. The name "Minomon" comes from the Japanese word "minomushi", which refers to the larval form of an insect called "minoga". Minomon sometimes appears when Wormmon is forced to de-digivolve after a particularly difficult battle. Attacks *'Pinecone Attack:' An attack that involves shooting pine cone projectiles at his enemies. Stingmon Stingmon is Wormmon's Champion form, and unlike Wormmon, he is a formidable fighter with a cool and collected personality, and with strength far surpassing the Armor Digimon. Stingmon first shows up to defend the DigiDestined from a Control Spire in the shape of a Thundermon that was attacking Primary Village, and eventually the DigiDestined discover that he is Wormmon's Champion. At first, Stingmon and William work alone to destroy Arukenimon's fake Digimon and the Control Spires, but eventually they team up with the other DigiDestined, officially joining the group when Stingmon DNA Digivolves with ExVeemon to form Paildramon for the first time. Attacks *'Spiking Strike:' The spikes on Stingmon's shoulders stand up and a pink energy spike on his forearm activates. Stingmon uses this spike to impale his enemies. Dinobeemon Dinobeemon is Wormmon's Ultimate form. Dinobeemon is a Mutant Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Terrible (δεινός "Deinos") Bee (Apis mellifera)". A chimera of a dragon and an insect, it possesses the name "Terrible Bee". It is hard to classify its species as either a Dragon type or an Insect type, but its Insect nature is more pronounced. It flies through the sky with its four wings, and accurately perceives the opponent with the compound eyes on its head, so it can reliably choke the life out of its opponent. Also, it is the owner of a considerably brutal personality. Attacks *'Masquerade:' Performs the "Dance of Hell" in which its nimble movements leave behind afterimages while it chops up the opponent. *'Irritant Buzz' GranKuwagamon GranKuwagamon is Wormmon's Mega form. GranKuwagamon is an Insectoid Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Grand Kuwagamon". It is the ultimate form of Kuwagamon-species Digimon. It is an especially evil being among Insect Digimon, and if you happen to stumble across GranKuwagamon within the Digital World, you won't be able to do anything but curse yourself. Because it inhabits the depths of the Digital World's forests, and is only active at night, it is called the "Demon of the Deep Forest". Also, its greatest rival is HerculesKabuterimon, and the battle between these two continues without ever ending. Attacks *'Dimension Scissors:' Cuts through all of the surrounding spaces. *'Catastrophe' 'Other Variations' 'Trivia' Category:Digimon